


[Podfic of] A Hundred Indecisions

by exmanhater



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Feelings, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Quantum Mechanics, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Quentin and Eliot were robbed of the time they deserve together.Fortunately, when you’ve devoted a lifetime to solving a mosaic in pursuit of the Time Key, it turns out that Time, itself, is on your side.





	[Podfic of] A Hundred Indecisions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hundred Indecisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164031) by [waveleafcloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveleafcloud/pseuds/waveleafcloud). 

**Download**: [MP3](http://bit.ly/2kfB8bG) [49.2 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2kMu72e) [53 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length**: 1:42:28

**Streaming:**  



End file.
